


pretty pink lips

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo uses a ribbed vibrating dildo on tsukki <3</p>
<p>for <a href="http://twitter.com/okamihime">kami</a> <333 I hope you like</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty pink lips

When the first nub of the vibrator dipped inside his hole, Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath, keeping his cool and not making a sound. Besides, it was only the tip; Kuroo was way bigger anyway. “Wow.” Kuroo whistled. “The view is amazing.” Tsukishima hit him over the head for such a snarky comment.

 

“Pervert.” Tsukishima grit his teeth, though he spread his legs wider so Kuroo could get a better view. The vibrations in the toy were already pretty strong; Tsukishima could feel his thighs quiver slightly at the delicious sensation. “Are you just going to watch or are you going to do something about it?” Tsukishima teased, a haughty smirk on his lips. Time to provoke the provoker.

 

Kuroo took ahold of the base of the dildo and gently pushed into the second notch; still not as big as he was used to, but the vibrations made up for the size. The blonde could not stop the small moan that left his lips. Tsukishima laid his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes and adjusting to the vibrations deep inside of him. But Kuroo wasn’t done and pushed to the third nub, fascinated at how Tsukishima’s hole spread wide to accommodate the girth, and then how it closed on the thin resting point. “Fuck Kei, this is really hot.”

 

Tsukishima curled his toes into the sheets, heavy breaths echoing in the room. If Kuroo’s dick could vibrate, this would probably be what it felt like. Of course, nothing was better than the real thing, but this new...toy...should definitely be a regular thing. He tried wiggling his hips to somehow replicate the feeling of being fucked, but Kuroo wasn’t going to help him there.

 

“Feeling, good, Kei? Should I push in the next one?” Tsukishima hissed at the thought, but he nodded; it was almost pathetic of him to be so needy, especially in the bedroom, but Kuroo  _ wanted _ to give it to him. Tsukishima sure as hell wasn’t going to turn down that, not in a million years. He’d sure as hell give up his pride for this.

 

As the third bulb pushed in gently, his hole stretching wider than it’s ever been before, Tsukishima whined, gripping onto the sheets tightly. The feeling of being stretched so wide, the endless vibrations causing his toes to curl, the way the tip of the toy barely brushed up against his prostate...it was almost too much. But then Kuroo eased in the biggest bugle and Tsukishima cried out at how delicious felt.

 

It was pathetic of him to be such a pervert...Tsukishima was usually modest when it came to his own masturbation, but the thrill of using such a daring toy in his ass, and having his boyfriend watching every movement was even thrilling. He wasn’t prepared for when Kuroo stopped watching altogether and slipped his hot mouth over the blonde's cock.

 

" _ Fuck _ Tetsu." Tsukishima grit between teeth, bucking his hips into Kuroo's mouth on instinct. "That's... _ unfair... _ " Kuroo's hands splayed across his hips, keeping them down on the mattress as Kuroo wordlessly bobbed on Tsukishima's throbbing, leaking length. The blonde's moans were even louder this time, the pleasure in his ass making his core warm with need, and the hot, wet cavern of Kuroo's mouth sucking sharply along his already sensitive shaft...it was too much for Tsukishima to bear.

 

Grabbing onto Kuroo's hair, Tsukishima pulled the other off of his cock and glared. Kuroo, confused, gave his boyfriend a sloppy grin, like he couldn't help himself. "Fuck me." Tsukishima says, voice hoarse from the moans. "My...mouth. Fuck it." Tsukishima pleads, biting and licking his lips. Kuroo, startled by the sudden order, moved by the needy tone in the blonde's voice, he complies easily.

 

Kuroo scoots forward, straddling the blonde's chest so that his cock was just inches from the other. He grabbed onto the headboard, inching ever so closely until Tsukishima's tongue was lapping at the head of his cock. "Oh God, Kei, you're going to kill me." The blonde shoots him a glare like he'd gladly kill him if he wanted to. "Fuck." Kuroo breathes out, watching as Tsukishima opens his mouth and takes Kuroo inside him with ease.

 

Tsukishima didn't want to be the only one on the receiving end; the double pleasure from having his asshole teased just right and having Kuroo's delicious mouth on his cock at the same time would just make him cum earlier than he would want to. He wanted the slow, steady build of pleasure to bubble over his skin, and it wouldn't be a lie if he said he enjoyed the feeling of Kuroo's come gliding down his throat.

 

Moving slow at first, in fear of making the other choke, Kuroo moved his hips in a gentle rhythm, using the headboard as leverage. "Yeah, Kei, your mouth feels so good..." Tsukishima moaned around at the other's cock; it also wouldn't be a lie if Tsukishima admitted that Kuroo's dirty talk was no less than amazing. "Your pretty pink lips look so good around my cock...like your lips were  _ made _ to suck me off..." Tsukishima reached up, digging his nails into Kuroo's skin. "Gonna come down your throat, Kei."

 

Tsukishima takes those words as an incentive, and he lets his throat go slack. He grips Kuroo's hips and forces him into a faster rhythm; at the current rate, they'd never get off fast enough. Besides, Tsukishima can feel himself reaching closer to climax. Kuroo was hesitant at first, but then he thrusts nearly wildly into the blonde's open and waiting mouth, gasping and moaning whenever Tsukishima hollows his cheeks.

 

"Unfair, Kei. Your pretty pink hole wrapped around that ribbed toy, your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock, your cute little moans, like you're begging for more...so unfair." Kuroo groaned, throwing his head back as he feels his own climax approaching; and by the sound of Tsukishima's whiney moans, he could tell that the blonde was close too.

 

Kuroo felt the heat pool low in his abdomen, and with a sharp cry, he came hot and sticky into Tsukishima's mouth. The blonde moaned, the sounds muffled by his cock, closing his eyes as he felt Kuroo's slick slide down his throat. Kuroo pulled out of the other's mouth with a pop, and Tsukishima gasped for air. His breaths were uneven and shaky. "S-shit...I'm gonna come..." The blonde warned, reaching down to stroke his cock just a few more times before he splurted onto Kuroo's back and his own chest.

 

Skin sweaty, Tsukishima can't find any energy to move at all. Kuroo was still straddled over him, nose buried in the blonde's neck. He peppered kisses all over his boyfriend's skin, praising him over and over for being so good to him, for having the cutest moans. Tsukishima couldn't even find the energy to laugh or chide Kuroo for being sappy and gross. But instead, he laid on the bed, the vibrator slipping out of his ass, still whirring on the bed.

 

After some time, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the other and sighed. "Aren't you going to turn that thing off?" Kuroo blinked, then realizing that the toy was still moving and being obnoxiously loud. He reaches behind them, turning the toy off and tossing it elsewhere, too lazy to care where it went because he was too busy kissing his beautiful blonde french fry of a boyfriend. "Ugh, Tetsurou, you're so gross. I'm all sweaty and my mouth is full of your cum...can't we at least shower or let me brush my teeth?"

 

Kuroo pulled away with a pout. "But Keiiiiii." The older male whined, sitting up only to press his body against the blonde's side. "I'm too tired...you sucked the energy right out of me." Tsukishima slaps him over the head for making such a gross pun. "Sorry, sorry!" Kuroo pleaded, kissing the blonde's arms, his shoulder, his chest, everywhere he could reach.

 

"Then if not a shower, I definitely need a bath." Kuroo made a sound of protest as Tsukishima sat up, limbs still sore and weak; he had never came so hard before...and in such a dirty and kinky way...but it was absolutely perfect. "You can join me if you like." Tsukishima called out from behind him, smirking as he heard Kuroo get off the bed in a hurry. Rather than a cat, Kuroo was more like a dog, completely faithful and loyal, wide lopsided smiles, and following him around everywhere he went as long as a treat was involved.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
